A Bloody Victor
by SnoreZzZzZz
Summary: They have mutations that everyone hate. Now there is a chance for them to get revenge on those who treated them wrong and they can change the face of the Mutant Hunger Games, and who will become the winner, or should I say who shall be the Bloody Victor!
1. The Announcement

**Hey so this is my first Fanfic and I would love to get your comments on it so review reviews though. This will probably be the the only book type thing of mine that would be read by a lot of the public. This seems fun. TYPE,TYPE, TYPEDY, TYPE! Okay, so let's BEGIN. SnoreZzZzZz**

**President of Panem POV**

"Hello Panem, I have a special announcement for you all, and it consists of the Mutant Games," I announced, "This year's Games will include The Capital as the new District 14, but this year I personally have chosen my two mutated children, Faye and Maeko, to be District 14's mutant tributes, and l have instructed the mayors of each District chose who they want to be there to be there male and female tributes for this amazing years games. There's another thing too, the Victor for this year will not only have the honor of becoming Victor they wil also become the new President of Pamen which means that the Victors District will become the new capital, but the Victor will have to face off against the Head Gamemaker because there's a chance he might win but only if he plays by the Gamemakers Rule Book and with no help, so all of her staff are fired. when there is only one tribure left standing the Head Gamemaker will go head to head with them, and if the Gamemaker wins then her District of choise will be the new Capital. And for those who still don't understand, I am resighing and I wish the mutant victor of this year to take my place," I concluded, as I got off the gold plated podium, gasps and shouts escaped the lips of most the people and mutants in the Capital and most likely everyone in Panem too.

Many things were shouted at me as I headed for my plane such as, "THIS IS POPSTEROUS! HOW CAN THE PRESIDANT TAKE SUCH RISKS? HAS HE GONE MAD?" None of this effected me as much as my irritating 'secretary' intercepting me, I truly do not remember hiring an imbecile like him, and every time I try to fire him he pulls out a contract that I soposedly sighned saying he cant be fired. "Sir, I don't think that this is a good idea, I mean what if your children... no, your plan fails?" he hesitated.

"Are you suggesting that-" I was getting irritated that he was even suggesting such a thing.

"No! Not at all! I'm just saying that this isn't your greatest of ideas, sir, I bet there's still time to take it back,-"

"No! You know what, why don't you go tell the public that this is final and that it is not a joke, no exception whats so ever! If you don't then I will personaly see to it that you die!"

"B-but... o-okay," and he scurried away.

I walked onto the plane and then wondered what would happen if my children really didn't win and another district went on to be the Capital. I shoke the thought out of my mind.

Once I got to home to my mansion, I called my children, "I gave the announcement today, now what are you to do, Maeko?" Faye snidely looked at her brother, "Maeko has something to say to you father," he looked angrily at Faye."Father, I stabed moms maid while training with Faye," I slaped Faye with Enough force to snap a normal persons neck. then I slaped Maeko with the same amount of force but when it conected it probibly felt like a normal persons punch, they still both fell. Faye recovered much faster than Maeko and started to laugh at him but notuced that I was glaring at her. I walked past them both knowing I had accidentally used my mutation(super strength)and I was lucky there were no cameras at the moment.

At that moment the cameras flooded me as if on qui.

**Head Gamemaker**

"Wake up!"

"l dont wanna," l mumbled.

"But the President is a speicial announcement!"

"l don't care."

"He's changing the rules of the Mutant Games!"

l rose up off the desk forgetting that l had fallen asleep at my main work station. l looked at the 20 or so screens that showed the announcement. The part l heard when l first started to listen was,"...Head Gamemaker because there's a chance he might win but only if he plays by the Gamemakers Rule Book and with no help, so all of her staff are fired. when there is only one tribure left standing the Head Gamemaker will go head to head with them, and if the Gamemaker wins then her District of choise will be the new Capital." "Yes!" l screamed at all the screens as l heard this, the others were nowhere nere as happy, "wait, does that mean we all lose our jobs?"

I was already so involved in preparing for the Games that I forgot that that my fellow Gamemakers had left. After a little bit later I noticed they had all left but I didn't care much that left either.

If anything these Games might be the most fun, high staked, and interactive Mutant Games I or any other Gamemaker has ever had.

**Tribute lists, the things in parentheses aer powers and or nicknames**

_**District One**_

_**Female; Zoey Sanders (Plant Manipulation)**_

_**Male; Edgar Perez (Heat Vision**_

_**District Two**_

_**Female; Arielle Luna (Super Strength)**_

_**Male; Bubba Bogart (Clay Manipulation)**_

_**District Three**_

_**Female; Reed Rhymning Hood (Werewolf/Wolf Summoning**_

_**Male; Eliah Doumbia (Air Manipulation)**_

_**District Four**_

_**Female; Snow Ceceil (Weather Manipulation)**_

_**Male; Tyler Tyler (Chinchilla Summoning)**_

_**District Five**_

_**Female; Cassandra (Cassy)Zamora (Fire Manipulation)**_

_**Male; Luis Marcias (Mutation Duplication)**_

_**District Six**_

_**Female; Sunshine Obadiah (Flying/Wings)**_

_**Male; Emmanuel Nyajok (Enhanced Abilitys)**_

_**District Seven**_

_**Female; Mya Zanders (Shape Shift- Appearance)**_

_**Male; Edison (Ed)Endita (Self Duplication)**_

_**District Eight**_

_**Female; Kala Bree (Mind Control)**_

_**Male; Seth Zygot (Shape Shift- Appearance)**_

_**District Nine**_

_**Female; Gabriella (Gabby) Ruiz (Water Manipulation)**_

_**Male; Savion Baker (Shadow Runner)**__i'll explain during his POV_

_**District Ten**_

_**Female; Sosa Felicianna (Electricity Manipulation)**_

_**Male; Rufus Nash (Teleportation)**_

_**District Eleven**_

_**Female; Zara Wiz (Fear Shift)**__i'll explain during her POV_

_**Male; Isaak Porter (Energy Blast)**_

_**District Twelve**_

_**Female; Primrose Hummingbird (Humming Bird Shape Shift/Summoning)**_

_**Male; Alex Banshee (Metal Body)**_

_**District Thirteen**_

_**Female; Diana Waile (Porcupine Quilts)**_

_**Male; Santiago Ramirez (Telekinesis)**_

_**District Fourteen**_

_**Female; Faye Hunterson (Accelerated Healing)**_

_**Male; Maeko Hunterson (Mutation Nullification**_**)**

**This is...yea...just VOTE and review, please! I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope you like the charactors POV's!**


	2. Insanity!

**My First POV, hope you like it. And for those who's characters are in these Games, MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**Zoey Sanders, District 1**

"ROAR! get these off of me! I AM NOT FUCKIN' CRAZY!" I screamed, the nurse got the straps and was thing to put them on, I'm not crazy I swear! I don't know why they think I am, but it just gets me so... boiled up!

"Shut up you brat! I can't believe how- OWW!" he called me a brat, a brat! I kicked him in his family jewels as hard as could. YOU NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER CALL ME NAMES OR HURT PLANTS. NEVER!

He took out his taser and tased me in my stomach. "Rrrr!" I kicked and screamed some more, though it looked like I was having a seizure.

We made it to the reapings a little bit late, and of course every one in my section edged away from me except for the Peacekeeper or so that made sure I didn't do anything disruptive.

After the Mayor finally stopped yapping about the history of the games he finally started to get closer to the subject of this years tributes. "I am sorry if you don't like my choice in tributes well then you must deal with it because I chose the people who would benefit us if they left, like our female tribute-" he paused, "-who is an annoying little brat that gets on all of our nerves named Zoey Sanders." I heard some people cheer.

I pushed the Peacekeepers away and charged up the stage heading right for the Mayor. I punched him right in the face with almost everyone in the District laughed, Peacekeepers came grabbing at me as I kept hitting the Mayor in the face. After I hit the Mayor about eight times the Peacekeepers got a firm grasp on me, "don't call me a brat you good-for-nothing Mayor!" I screamed.

A nervous looking person came up on the stage and said,"Sorry, um, the Mayor has been sent to the hospital and asked that I complete this years Reapings." "This years Reapings, the male tribute is Edgar Perez."

I had an Idea who he was though he doesn't know me. I killed the his family by accidentally going on an angry rampage, I had caused a tree to fall on there, then put the tree back before anyone saw.

He walked up on stage so angrily I thought that he may need to takes a happy pill like the ones the nurse takes when he gets tired of me. To be honest I think it's a form of liquid crack.

Edgar doesn't know that I am the reason he's an orphan, and maybe I can use that against him. I burst out laughing hysterically, then displayed my ability.

I willed a nearby tree to move and it did so we had a casual conversation about what it was like being a tree until somebody interrupted me. "Shut up already!" Edgar said, then he used his ability and so lasers shot out of his eyes and burned the tree I was talking to in half. "What the hell! We were having a conversation!" I shouted, then I went berserk. I willed every tree in the district to come here and kick this fools ass!

We had a full out battle that knocked all the Peacekeepers who tried to stop it away. Trees slammed into him as he shot lasers at me and barely missed.

then all of a sudden a Peacekeeper charged for me, he dodged everything that was throw his way, he slammed into me extremely hard and caused me to hit my head and I felt drowsy till everything went dark.

**Edgar Perez**

I hurried out of the orphanage. I had woken up later than I had expected, nobody else was in the orphanage, they usually go to the Reapings early. I usually have to go to the hospital so that they can temporarily take away my sight, 'cause if I can't see I can't use my mutation. It real aggravates me that they have to blind me all day, though I have gotten used to it. I decided to skip that today since I was already late for the Reapings.

When I got to the Reapings the lady who checked my blood scowled at me, "oh shut it you old bat," I said, she got up as I dashed to my section. He was about to tell the tributes when the guy behind me started to tape my shoulder like he was trying to poke a hole into it.

I turned so sharply he got thrown into the guy behind him, the guy who got thrown into punched me in the gut. Before I could do anything I heard the name, "Edgar Perez."

"Edgar Perez," Dammit! I'm taking court mandated anger management classes, I have a mutation that caused my ex-girlfriend to almost die and brake up with me, I lost my family because some Idiot decided to test there mutation on our house while I was out on an errand while the others in my family were in the house, and now this.

Can my life suck any more than it already has? Don't answer that.

I started to walk and I realized that if I got killed most people would be happy, that thought made even more mad. I walked up stage then looked at the girl beside me, It really looked like she diserved to be in a mental institution fofr the rest of her life. The should have choose someone more mentally stabile to have a chance at being our president. Now it's time to display our abilitys, yeah this ota be fun.

The girl choose to display her abilities first, I was suprized at first but she was taking way to long.

I was already super pissed that I got poked and then punched but what put me way over the edge was that this...this idiot just standing there talking to a talking tree without a care in the world. I lasered that girls tree and she got super mad and we went crazy on each other. I almost killed several Peacekeepers.

What happened to stop it was as a crazy Peacekeeper came running at that girl and knocked her out. Then he came at me, I shot at him with everything I got but he was able to dodge all of it. He's most likely a mutant.

He was running at me then he punched me so hard that I fell to my knees and accidentally lasered the Peacekeeper in the leg.

I got dragged away and got titanium covers put over my eyes. I was in the Justice Building, and mostly got goodbye's from the other kids from the orphanage.

I then got a visit from my new girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend at the same time, "Hi," they said a bit too casually. "Um... Do you two know each other?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, she's my used-to-be best friend," my current girlfriend said.

WTF? One bomb shell after another.

"Please try and survive, if you kill then I will forgive you," Ceceil (current girlfriend) said, "will you forgive me if I went crazy on there butts?" I asked. "No," my Ex said, _well whether you like it or not, i'm gunna go crazy on them_.

"Time to go," said the angry Peacekeeper/escort. "No! Goodbye!" they cried when my escort started to force them out.

"Hello, Edgar," said a familiar voice, I looked around and felt the places around me until I touched a face that familiar indentations to…

"Ceceil? How are you in here?" I shouted that a little too loud

The Peacekeeper busted in. I could here him search for her, so I realized that she was invisible. "I never knew that you were a mutant," I said to a random area.

"Neither did I till-" "Gotcha!" The Peacekeeper got her.

Soon after I got another visitor, but I don't know who the heck this is though.

"Um... Do I know you?"

"Well no," the little kid said.

"Then why are you here if I don't know you?"

"Because some weird girl told me me to tell you 'don't make any allies or I will kill you if you get back' ," he said that in Ceceil's voice, Then the kid just left, the kid was at the door then said, "I hope you die a horrible death," now I remmember, I put a kids parents in the hospital, mabye that kid was him.

"Sorry but that won't happen," I said and shoved the kid to the floor.

I will win no matter what you think 'cuz I've been through so much already, I wont be going through death to!

**What do you think is it good? I wonder if I made the chapter long enough.**

**And for my friends:  
Hows your summer going so far? mine is going great, and sorry the chapters are taking longer than I thought, my laptop got a virus so I have to use my old one and then post at the library. Plus I found a diferent Fanfiction that instead of having other peoples versions of books they make some of there own books, it's on . And thank you all sooo much for forgetting my birthday.**

**P.S. ShadowTitan12 DO NOT forget to read ALL of this!**

**P.S.#2. Savi hurry up and make a Fanfiction account!**


End file.
